


Late nights

by 03_Montana_wife



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_Montana_wife/pseuds/03_Montana_wife
Relationships: rio x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Late nights

• It was 1 am and your husband was late for the 5th time that week.

• Marcus was disappointed with all the bedtime stories his father had missed out on.

• You were pissed.

• "Welcome home" you hissed looking up from the book you were reading as Rio entered the bedroom.

• He didnt exactly appreciate the attitude and tone of your voice."Dont start y/n" He warned shrugging off his hoodie and got out of his jeans.

• "You better be here when he wakes up in the morning"

• Rio stiffened as he realised that he broke his promise to his son.

• "Shit.. how much crap am I in?" he asks looking at you from the edge of the bed.

• "With me or our son?" you asked not taking you eyes from your book. You were honestly tired of this bs.

• "both" he replied.

• "We'll see if youre here tomorrow morning"

• "Mami..."

• "You seem to forget that you have a family waiting at home for you. I'm so done with your secret keeping Christopher I wanna know what the hell is keeping you from us and I wanna know now" You demanded, leaving no room for argument. Your husband knew you meant business when you called him by his real name.

• "Things are a bit rough right now. Beth's fucking with me, playing boss and making demands. I cant have that, not right now. I got so much debt I need paid. I gotta take care of you and Marcus-"

• You were raging. Why the hell was he still working with her? After she put 3 slugs in him.

• "Why the hell are you still working with her? She fucking shot you or do I need to remind you. The debt? I've been on top of everything while you were gone and we were fine"

• "She's a valuable asset mama, she'll get whats due to her. Its a business decision. You shouldnt ever have to worry about my debt-"

• "Our debt Christopher, we've been in this for long enough to know what happens when our allies are pissed off. We cant have that."

• "Im going to see what's happening with your suburban bitches tomorrow, while you spend the day with our son." You decide watching open his mouth to protest.

• "I'm not asking Christopher" You were stern as you made yourself clear to your husband. It often amused you how you could control a gang leader so easily.

• Rio was silent as he took his rightful place beside you in your bed. He swiflty covered himself with the duvet and proceeded to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed. 

• "You love me still?" He asked cheekily with a grin as he rested his head on his pillow, watching you.

• You rolled your eyes at him, closed your book and put it in the drawer of your vanity.

• "Ask me tomorrow" You joked,laying down on your side facing him.

• "Oh you think you're cute?"

• "very" you sassed with a smile. Rio said nothing as he leaned forward to place a soft, ghost like kiss on your lips. 


End file.
